


Balleroberung (Fanart)

by merlshmallow



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Animal Transformation, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Drawing, Fanart, dog!Mats
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4616991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlshmallow/pseuds/merlshmallow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine weitere Fanart zu "Man(u)'s Best Friend oder Wie Mats Hummels das Maskottchen der deutschen Nationalmannschaft wurde" von der guten xkatjafx! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balleroberung (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xkatjafx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xkatjafx/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Man(u)'s Best Friend oder Wie Mats Hummels das Maskottchen der deutschen Nationalmannschaft wurde](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540953) by [xkatjafx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xkatjafx/pseuds/xkatjafx). 



Hier ist Mats also nun auch zu finden.  
Eieiei, was ne Arbeit mit der dunklen Fellfarbe. Die bringt einen wirklich zum fluchen!  
  
Wer noch einen Blick auf meinen deviantart Account werfen will, hier geht's lang!  
merlekin.deviantart.com


End file.
